


圣子大龙捉鸦记 第7章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记 第7章

第7章 

　　生死一线，润玉心中唯一放不下的就是旭凤。眼睁睁看着旭凤摔倒了爬起来，爬起来了再被仙障弹开，不禁心如刀绞。

　　但他全身被制，就连张口呼唤爱人的名字也不能。眼见漫天电光即将击下，不禁暗暗祝祷。只希望能在烧死之后得到十殿阎罗一点怜悯，让他下一世还能与旭凤相遇。

　　他缓缓闭上双目，耳边却听到一声凄厉的呼喝：“润玉。”

　　猛的睁开双眼，但见旭凤手握一柄奇异的兵刃，穿过漫天火光向他走来。那兵刃似剑非剑似刀非刀，状似翎羽烈焰缭绕。

　　“旭……”荼姚怔住了。旭凤这模样与天界火神毫无二致，但怎么可能呢？此时他是历劫，肉体凡胎如何能使用术法。

　　还没等她想明白，便看到旭凤一挥凤翎剑，灼灼火光透剑而出，顷刻间仙障被震碎，漫天电网亦被撕破。

　　荼姚被这股大力一震，不由得后退两步，捂住心口发出一声闷哼。

　　就在眨眼间，旭凤连人带剑激射而出，宛如一道纤细的光芒直贯她空门。

　　荼姚不得不唤出护体法宝回手格挡，两件神兵撞在一起，润玉耳边只听到嗡的一声，霎时间山摇地动，便什么都听不见了。

　　他眯起眼睛向天空看去，半晌才懵懂的辨出个轮廓。流云如织，电光如网，两道红影倏忽来去，迅疾如风。

　　片刻之后，其中一道人影竟化作一只凤凰，啼声清亮，声闻九天。而那片片翎羽上则翻腾着滚滚烈焰，颜色由浅至深，每一种颜色便是一种业火。八十一种颜色便是八十一种业火。

　　荼姚与旭凤斗法，自然再无余力掌控润玉。

　　润玉挣扎着从地上爬起来，忽然眼角余光瞥见云端上似有什么异样，他眯起眸子细细看去，不由得惊出了一身冷汗。

　　那里不知何时站了一名红衣女仙，弯弓搭箭蓄势待发。那支黑色的箭矢何等眼熟，正是险些让旭凤丧命的灭灵箭。

　　“旭儿……”他朝云上拼命大叫，“旭儿当心，灭灵箭，有人要用灭灵箭伤你。”

　　他一边跑一边大叫，但旭凤此时强行冲破凡人之躯，灵台已是一片混沌，和荼姚争斗全凭本能，怎会听得到他的叫喊。而荼姚此时也是全力以赴无心他顾，自然也听不到他的叫喊。

　　他急得五内俱焚，喉咙一甜呕出一口鲜血。然后他听到一声轻微的弦鸣声，那支箭矢化作一道黑色闪电，直直朝火凤胸口射去。

　　他神魂欲碎，心中只有一个念头，一定要将灭灵箭拦下来。

　　他的身子越来越轻，越来越轻……

　　他的鼻端嗅到了一缕润湿的水汽，他的手脚不再是凡人的手脚，他的躯体也不再是凡人的躯体。晶莹的霜花凝聚在他爪尖，高不可攀的云朵被他踩在脚下。

　　他的口中发出一声悠长的龙吟，顷刻间飞沙走石狂风大作，那厚重的乌云从天上一直压到地上。

　　他盘在旭凤身边，昂起头颅紧紧盯住那红衣女仙。

　　那女仙口唇微动，似叫了什么。

　　他听不见，也不想听见。

　　敢伤旭凤者，死！

　　张口吐出一道金光击落灭灵箭，挟着滂沱大雨以蟠天际地的气势朝那女仙攻去。

　　旭凤觉得自己做了一个很长的梦，有情、有爱、亦有争斗，过了许久许久，他慢慢睁开了眼睛。

　　鼻端的气息熟悉又心安，“润玉……”他轻轻呢喃，一侧头，脸颊正好擦过润玉的发。

　　“唔。”润玉立刻睁开眼睛，人还没清醒就先用手掌探他的额头，“烧退了。”说完又迷迷糊糊的从旁边的小银吊子上倒出一碗药来。

　　旭凤看得好笑，“若困了就先去睡吧，不必管我的。”

　　润玉揉揉眼睛，总算清醒过来了，“怎么能不管你呢？”他把嘴往外面一努，“那边厢房还有两个瘟……咳咳，两个仙人等着呢！”

　　旭凤也慢慢想起来了，叹一口气，“好不容易南平侯消停了，边疆战事也平定了，这日子才好起来，怎么又碰上这档子事。哎，等等，你方才说两个仙人？不是只有一个吗？”

　　“你不记得了？”润玉用小勺子一口一口的给旭凤喂药，“本来是只有一个的，后来不知怎的又跑出一个来。说来也奇怪，那白衣仙人说你是她儿子，那红衣仙人说我是他儿子。”他越说越觉得好笑，“青天白日朗朗乾坤，竟会有仙人抢着认凡人做儿子。”

　　旭凤听着听着，忽然推开药碗一声不出的拉过他手腕查看。看完了手臂还不够，还要扒开衣领去摸他的身体。

　　“哎，旭儿，旭儿你等等。”润玉手忙脚乱，赶紧把药碗放了，“你现在身子虚弱，即便要行鱼水之欢也要再等几日。”

　　“谁跟你行鱼水之欢。”旭凤瞪他一眼，“我是怕你被那白衣仙人伤着了，她口口声声要宰了你这尾淫龙，还唤来了满天闪电……”

　　润玉按住他的手，迟疑道：“旭儿你不记得了？是你救了我啊！”

　　“我救了你？”旭凤摇头，“你莫要骗我，我只记得……”他努力回想，“只记得当时我着急得很，打定主意就是舍了性命不要也不能让她伤你。可是我不会仙法，怎么都靠近不了，后来……后来就什么都不记得了。”

　　润玉心中甜蜜，忍不住在他眉心亲了亲，“确实是你救了我。你手中握着一柄奇怪的兵刃，掌中火焰吞吐，威风凛凛，连那白衣仙人都不是你的对手。你们从地上打到天空，后来……后来你变成了一只凤凰……”

　　旭凤虽然知道润玉不会骗他，可是这番言语委实太骇人听闻，他压根没把话中那人往自己身上套，只当在听神话故事。听润玉说到一半不说了，便催促道：“后来怎样了？”

　　润玉想到那惊心动魄的一幕，仍然后怕不已，用力握住他的手慢慢的道：“后来那个红衣女仙出现了，她想用灭灵箭偷袭你。我心中焦急万分，可是我不懂仙法，上不了天帮不了你。我只能一边大叫一边朝你跑去，只求能靠近你一点点，然后我的身体越来越轻，好像往空中飞去了，以后的事我也不记得了，等我醒来人就在房里了。”

　　旭凤有些失望，“原来连你也不记得了。”

　　润玉端过药碗继续喂他，“只要我们两人都好好的，其余都是无关紧要的琐碎小事，记不记得又有什么关系？”

　　旭凤一笑，“是，你说得很对，只要我们能在一起，别的事情也不用在乎那么多。”

　　喝完了一碗药，润玉亲手把一个香囊系在他腰间，“这是我特地为你配置的药材，对你的身体很有好处。”

　　旭凤拿起来闻了闻，果然沁人心脾。正想说什么，一偏头见润玉一脸郑重的给他诊脉。脑中忽然电光石火闪过什么，宛如凭空出现一根丝线，终于将之前被荼姚打断的事情串联了起来。

　　“润玉！”他淡淡问道：“我这肚子到底是怎么回事？有孕，嗯？”

　　这是一句无波无澜，丝毫没有凌厉气势的问话，却连润玉这般沉稳冷静的人都惊得流下了一排冷汗。

　　原来旭凤不吵不闹不是接受了男身孕育生子的事实，而是神经太粗，后知后觉，直到现在才反应过来。

　　“旭儿你听我说，这个……嗯，这个是有据可查的。”润玉心思飞转，须臾之中已在脑中闪过无数个法子。

　　“哦，那你就跟我说说这个据，到底是哪本医书，哪个典故上的据？”旭凤抽回手腕，慢条斯理的把衣袖抖了抖，“本王时间多得很，你慢慢说，细细说，记得一定要说得本王心悦诚服。”

　　润玉背上冷汗涔涔，头上汗如雨下，偏偏还不能擦。他咳嗽两声，“这就要从你父皇母后身上说起了，嗯，这个说来话长……”

　　就在他紧张得舌头打结的关键时刻，忽然传来了一阵敲门声。

　　“厢房里的两位贵客请熠王和熠王妃移步一见。”

　　这简直是天籁之音，不管那厢房内的是何等洪水猛兽，也比此时躺在床上的这位主儿温柔和善。

　　“我即刻就去。”说完转头对旭凤道：“你动了胎……咳，你身子不好，还是躺着歇息吧！我一人应付足矣。”

　　旭凤拉住他，扬声对那婢女道：“去告诉两位贵客，本王换了衣衫就去。”

　　“旭儿，你又何必……”

　　“你我既成了夫妻，就该共进退。况且那两位仙人的能耐我也见识过了，实在不放心你一人独去。”说完便命房中侍婢给他换衣衫。

　　转头见润玉抿着唇笑，心中有气，狠狠瞪他一眼，“别以为能逃过一劫，回来再收拾你。”

　　


End file.
